


Kedreeva's In The Flesh Tumblr Ficlets

by Kedreeva



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: Snippets salvaged from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay but the way Kieren says Simon’s name the first time Simon nudges and scoots and gently guides him to the bedroom after learning Kieren can feel again, those restless fingers prying at Kieren’s skinny jeans, lips to the sensitive curve of Kieren’s jaw just below his ear.

The way Simon watches that little roll of Kieren’s hips to get out of the jeans, and the way Simon doesn’t even wait for him to get both feet loose before he’s kissing Kieren, moving him until the backs of his knees hit the bed and Kieren has to take a seat.

The way Simon follows the lines of Kieren’s body with his hands as he sinks to his knees, palms coming to rest on Kieren’s hips, pulling him just a little closer to the edge. The way Simon’s voice goes rough around the edges when he asks if this is okay, and the way Kieren's  _yeah_  clips short on a breath when Simon kisses the inside of his thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon thought he knew the meaning of the words he spoke to Kieren by the give-back fence. He thought he knew what he was talking about when he asked if Kieren knew what it felt like to have every nerve raw, red, exposed. He thought that feeling so incredibly much was only a miserable thing, something he would only ever be glad to be rid of.

Simon finds out he was wrong, after his heart begins to beat anew.

He finds out what it means to be a mess of raw nerves as Kieren’s lips find every inch of him, as Kieren seeks out every last one of his most sensitive places with those deft artist fingers, painting desire and praise and love onto Simon’s skin with every touch. He finds out how wrong he was as Kieren holds him on the very edge of release for minutes on end, so wrought with feeling he thinks he might tremble apart.

And it is only when his breath catches in his throat as he tries to ask for what he wants -  _Kier-Kieren… please -_  that he learns the meaning of  _exposed_.


End file.
